


Everything is Glue!!!

by comcumfeia10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comcumfeia10/pseuds/comcumfeia10
Summary: This was a friend's idea (they can fight over who's it was) and it is my first published destiel work. I hope you like it! There is smut and this is based off of a video by Jenna Marbles. So get this, everything is glue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, if you have any criticism or other comments, please leave a comment 
> 
> Thank you!

Castiel walked into the bunker with a grin on his face. He was going to tell the righteous man that he loved him. From the entrance area Cas could hear the beautiful sound of Dean humming to Back in Black by ACDC. Cas walked into Deans room and looked longingly at the man in front of him.  
"What's up Cas?" Dean said, realizing that Cas was there. Castiel blushed and looked away, embarrassed about expressing his feelings to Dean. "I-I just wanted to tell you something, Dean. Something important". Dean had always been turned on by Castiel's deep gravelly voice. It made shivers travel up his spine. "Spill" Dean murmured, and turned off his music, beckoning for Cas to sit next to him. The angel looked absolutely gorgeous, and Sam had gone after a vamp nest this week.  
What a time for Cas to come by.

Castiel sat down and momentarily could not speak from being so close to his love.  
He took a deep breath. "Dean, I am in love with you." Cas felt a weight lifted off of his chest after revealing his greatest secret and waited for Deans reaction. Their eyes met and the world slowed down. Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. It was not a rushed kiss, it was passionate and truly amazing. After a minute, they pulled back, their lips pink and swollen. "I love you too. I have since I first stabbed you." Dean says with a smile. Cas grins adorably and leans back in. This time they rush the kiss and become desperate for the feel of the others' skin. Dean pushed off Cas's coat and ripped open the shirt, keeping the tie on. Dean admired the angel's body before taking his own shirt off. Cas licked his lips and asked what was next. The intimacy between them seemed to grow as Dean reached into his drawer for lube. "Shit!" He exclaimed.  
"What's wrong Dean?" Cas said, confused. "We're out of lube, which is kinda important for your first time"  
"No problem!" Cas replied, and before Dean could say anything the shirtless Cas had disappeared.

Only minutes later, the lights flickered off in Dean's room and a naked Cas appeared. Hands pulled down Dean's pants and Cas whispered into his ear,"I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't walk." Dean felt Cas's erection against his ass and felt his own cock hardening. Dean growled and threw Cas on the bed, face first. He grabbed the bottle and lubed his fingers up, the bottle feeling a little bit different. Dean straddled Cas and pushed one finger inside of him. The moans that came out of the man were exquisite and made it a lot harder for Dean to wait. After Cas got used to him, Dean added another finger, and another, until he was reasonably stretched out. "Dean please!" Cas moaned. Dean groaned and lubed himself up, watching Cas withering underneath him. "Oh God Dean! Please fuck me! Now!"  
"Oh course angel." Dean murmured. He pushed inside of Cas, feeling the angel's tight hole close around his cock. After they adjusted to the feeling, Dean started thrusting into Cas. The moans coming out of the mens' mouths alone were orgasmic. "Oh Dean!"  
"Oh Cas!"  
Dean kept thrusting, and found Cas's prostate. The angel let out a loud gasp and Dean was very thankful that Sam was gone.  
The man continued thrusting into the angel's sweet-spot until Cas came, all over Dean's bed. Seeing his angel like this sent Dean over the edge and he came inside Cas. They both saw stars and passed out, Dean still inside of Cas.

The next morning, Dean woke up with his dick inside of Cas's now very sore hole. Panic flared inside of his chest until he remembered their 'conversation'.  
Dean smiled at the memory and pulled out-or tried to. For some unknown reason Dean's dick was stuck inside of Cas's ass.  
"Cas!" Dean whisper-yelled.  
"What Dean" Cas replied in a gravelly voice. Dean explained the situation and Cas looked at him, confused. "Why, it's because we used glue as lube."  
"We did what!?" Dean shouted, he knew that Sam would be home in only a matter of hours from the vamp hunt and did not want his brother to see him like this. "Why would you get glue as lube?" Dean asked Cas, bewildered.  
"Well Sam showed me a video by Jenna Marbles, and she said that everything was glue, so why not just use glue?" Cas tilted his head in the adorable way that he always does, but it was awkward, being between a bed and Dean and all.  
"Damn it Sammy." Dean whispered before saying to Cas,"I'll explain it later, we just need to call Sammy to get us out of this. My fingers are stuck together, and it will not be fun getting us apart."  
The men shimmied their way over to Dean's dresser where his phone was.  
"Sammy, Cas and I have a situation, a bad one"  
"..."  
"No-not exactly life threatening, but then again I don't know much about glue"  
"..."  
"Yeah, thanks. See you soon"

After Dean hung up the phone, he realized that Cas was desperately trying to hold in moans. One would guess that would be the case seeing that Dean's half-hard dick was still inside the angel. Seeing his opportunity, Dean started stroking Cas who whimpered in return. The angel looked so perfect like this, a whimpering mess in Dean's arms. "Oh father! Dean I love you!" Castiel gasped while Dean continued to pleasure Cas. All of the sudden, the door opened and Sam yelped, seeing Dean's dick inside of Cas. "What the fuck man! I thought there was a very important and life threatening thing happening here!" Dean and Cas blushed while Dean explained what happened.  
Sam shook his head and muttered something to himself about not letting Castiel watch YouTube anymore.

(Many embarrassing Wincestiel filled hours later...)

Dean and Cas were in Dean's now clean room, resting and being embarrassed when Sam came in. With a sarcastic sigh he exclaimed,"So get this, glue isn't everything!"


End file.
